


He that is not jealous, is not inlove.

by 23seconds



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Jealous!Harry. Harry fights some dude for making out with Louis, then takes him home and . . ‘fucks the shit out of the bitch’s bum’ Word count;1805</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get to the smut, you gotta read this first or else you'll be lost :c  
> Violent!Harry  
> Tipsy!Harry  
> Jealousy

‘You should just tell him Harry.’ Liam says with drunken concern as he watches Harry eye Louis from across the room.  
Harry was tipsy enough to openly show jealousy, but certainly not enough to say anything to Louis about it. He always hated clubbing with the others. .Louis always got so wasted,and he would ALWAYS draw a lot of attention to himself grinding on body after body.  
Harry’s eyes shot away from Louis and back to Liam, trying to act as though he wasn’t watching with anger at the way the man was moving his hands seductively down Louis’ body.  
‘What’re you spouting on about? I don’t have anything I need to say to him!’ Harry says, obviously trying to defend himself as he downs his third shot.  
‘Don’t play dumb. The others may not notice, but have you forgotten how many times you’ve showed up at my flat drunk and crying, mate?’ Liam questions, tilting his head.  
Harry freezes for a moment, knowing he has woken up in Liam’s floor many times. Once even waking up in his coat closet. His eyes linger back to Louis.  
‘Guess I can’t get out of this one, no?" Harry says with a sigh, watching Louis’ face and the way he swings his hips against the stranger behind him.  
"Go dance with him. Three more shots says he’ll grab your ass." Liam says, shoving Harry onto his feet and pushing him forward.  
After minimal arguing, Harry turns to search out Louis again, Only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. He wasn’t there seductively swinging his hips against this stranger, filling Harry’s heart with jealousy and rage. And now that he is no where in sight, it’s only filling Harry’s heart with worry instead. What if this man took Louis away?   
He turns again to shoot a worried look at Liam, but Liam was too occupied with Zayn at the moment, his arm thrown around him and closely whispering in his ear. You could tell it was sexual, with the way Zayn was moving his legs as Liam spoke into his ear. Harry, not giving a shit, runs back to Liam.  
"WHERE DID HE GO? HE ISN’T THERE." Harry shouts in a panic.   
Liam, with his lazy aura, eyes through the crowd and spots an oddly familiar shirt peeking from behind someone.  
‘Better hurry.’ Liam says, pointing to a dim corner somewhere located off the dance floor.  
Harry turns around to look, and . . There it is. Feelings hit his gut like a freight train as he notices Louis pinned against a wall, snogging the same stranger. . The obviously experienced stranger. . A. fucking. stranger.  
The feelings of jealousy turned into hurt. He wanted to lay on the ground and cry for hours. .He wanted to leave. . but he can’t. He can’t leave until the others are ready to go. Zayn is the only one who is sober, and from the looks of it, he certainly isn’t ready to leave.  
Harry desperately wanted Louis’ attention, but he felt torn. He couldn’t just go over there and interrupt. Louis would be so mad at him. . He hates when Louis is mad. Better yet, when Harry is the reason.   
‘I want him to know how this feels. . ’ Harry thought to himself as he examined the crown of potential one night stands. His eyes finally stopping on a tall gentleman, with a loose T-shirt sticking to his sweaty back, and tight jeans looking as if they’re about to rip apart. He was fit. He really was, and if it wasn’t for Louis being so goddamn perfect, Harry would willingly call this guy up.  
Shoving his way through sweaty and moaning bodies, he finally makes his way to his very own stranger.  
‘Hi! I’m Harry!" Harry says through the music into his ear.  
The man almost looking shocked at his words, only smiles and pulls Harry to dance in front of him as he placed his hands on Harry’s hips.  
Immediately he can feel this guy’s cock on his ass as he grinds on him. It felt good, but. . he still can’t keep his eyes off of Louis in the corner. He looked so fucking dazed as this guy kisses on him. He can see Louis’ hands clenched around his shirt, and it was really just. . pissing Harry off. His anger clearly showed through his hips, grinding back on the man causing him to sexually moan out. Harry only ignored it, still not able to just focus on dancing.  
After only a few moments, Harry still watching closely at Louis. . he sees the man move his hand down to unbutton Louis’ pants, but he seems to have slapped his hand away. Harry felt a moment of relief , thinking maybe Louis would shove the man away. . until he saw Louis cup his hands onto the guy’s ass, and whisper something to him. While he whispered though, Louis’ eyes shot up to Harry for a brief moment, and then went back to the man as he was pulled closer to him, and kissed more violently.  
Harry’s mind was racing. What if Louis just offered a fuck? What if he was asking to bring him home? Not just Louis’ home though…it was their home. Or even worse, What if he was asking to go home with him? No, No. . he doesn’t know him, Harry can’t allow that.   
While he was lost in his mind, he looks up again and sees that the guy had disappeared and left Louis sitting there. . Harry eyes the room for a moment and finally spots him entering the bathroom. Pulling out of his dancing partner’s grip, he apologizes and makes his way towards the bathroom himself.   
He would rather Louis not find out about his little jealousy problem right this moment. He’d really rather Louis not know that he fucks himself moaning his name, that he is head over fucking hills in love with him. . So maybe if he politely asks this man to stop . . maybe he will?  
Entering the bathroom, Harry eyes the room for a moment. The man was at the mirror fixing his hair, and adjusting his painfully obvious dick. It was just the two in the room, as Harry walked over and stood in front of the mirror next to him. The man made eye contact with Harry through the mirror, smirking slightly at him.  
‘You’re the guy he came in with, aren’t you?" He says to Harry with extreme amounts of charisma.  
‘Who?" Harry says, acting as though he has no idea what he is speaking of.  
"Louis? Is that his name? I can’t remember, shit. Yeah, Louis."   
"Oh. . yeah. Why?" Harry asks again swallowing his rage at how the man could let Louis’ name slip his mind so easily..  
"Is he always this needy to be fucked?" The man spouts out. Showing his true colors, assuming Harry would be perfectly okay with it.  
"Excuse me?" Harry says, making direct eye contact with the man.  
"I mean, He’s practically begging for it.. .like a poor little puppy." The man says with a sarcastic laugh. Completely unaware of Harry clenching his fists and biting the inside of his cheek.  
"Well, I’ll be sure to have him home soon." He said, patting Harry on his shoulder as if they were friends and walking out.  
"Begging. . like a puppy?" Harry thought to himself. Like a fucking puppy? He was left standing alone in the bathroom, but the silence was all too loud. Before he could fully process the plan, he was pacing his way out the door, finding this fucking stranger, and making his way to him.  
"Hey!" Harry says as he walks up behind the man, still making his way through the crowd to get back to Louis.   
He turns around and shoots another charismatic smile at Harry.  
"What exactly was the word you used to describe Louis?" Harry asks sternly, staring straight through this man’s obvious mask of charm.  
The man laughed a bit, feeling awkward but attempting to answer Harry’s question. Before he could spit the words out of his mouth, Harry grabs him by his collar and pulls him violently towards himself. Harry eyes him down again, as the man smiles.  
‘Fucking say it again." Harry said.  
He laughed again.   
‘Begging to be fucked. . like. . a. . puppy." The man says with a cheerful and sarcastic tone. Basically rubbing it in Harry’s face.   
That was Harry’s invitation to beat the shit out of this guy.   
Harry tightens his grip on the man’s collar and throws him to the ground in full force. Everyone around them jumped in panic, but silently stood by trying to understand exactly what was happening.  
His mind was hazy, no one and nothing else in the room mattered as long as he got to beat this guy’s face into the floor. And that is exactly what he did.  
Harry sat on top of him, throwing his fists into his face until he felt his knuckles bust open and ache with pain. The man was throwing his arms up in defense but harry continued to punch through them, hitting him in any possible way.   
He punches him square in the mouth, causing blood to spit out onto Harry’s face.  
‘Dont. EVER. fucking. touch. him. again!" Harry screamed in between punches,tears welling up behind his eyes.  
He can hear familiar voices calling out for him. Telling him to stop… But no, The amount of blood on his fists wasn’t enough. After the way he spoke about Louis. . Harry doesn’t think any amount of blood would satisfy him.  
Harry begins to fully cry out, as he continues to wail on the man.  
‘It’s not enough. . ‘He mumbles, tears mixing with the blood on his face.  
"Harry! Stop!" Liam calls out from behind and jerking him up full force.  
Harry didn’t protest, Catching his balance on his feet and then proceeding to kick the man in any place he could.  
Security had been trying to pull Harry away for quite some time, But he only resisted. He really couldn’t control himself. He wanted to make every kick count. Harry was only satisfied when he looked down on the man, groaning in pain and coughing up bits of blood and teeth. As Harry smiles to himself, The wind is knocked out of him when he hits the floor.  
Harry was satisfied,even though the largest security guard had his arms pinned above his head and his victim was being carried off somewhere safe and away from the ‘mad man’.  
He looks around the room to find dozens of staring eyes upon his face. Three of which are Liam, Zayn, and Niall. He looked frantically for Louis. . Finally spotting him with his head in his hands as he curled up against a wall.


	2. He that is not jealous, Is not inlove.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( It took me a bit to be able to work the smut into the story, and I’m sorry.I also planned on doing a super dominant Harry and super needy Louis, but it just kind of went in this direction instead. I hope you like it anyway though! —I kind of did it differently this time, I guess?— Again, I haven’t proof read it! I’m always in a rush to get these done for you guys. Please do give me feed back if you like it!)  
> Tops!Harry  
> Body worship  
> Tipsy/drunk Louis  
> Grinding  
> Fingering  
> Unprotected sex

‘Look at me Harry, Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Zayn frantically questions as he pushes the security off of Harry.  
" ‘m fucking fine, Let me up." Harry scoffs out, trying to lift himself from the ground.  
Liam and Zayn both help Harry up and immediately begin to examine him for any injuries. Over all, Harry was fine aside from a swollen eye. Apparently as the man was throwing his arms up in defense, his eye was hit rather harshly. Harry assumed though that he looked a lot worse that he really was, with the drying blood on both his hands and his face.  
Harry looks back over to Louis, where Niall had began to try and help him up using the wall for support. It was obvious that they both were seeing double. . Especially Louis, with his swollen and tearful eyes.  
Harry wanted so badly to let Louis lean on him as they were being escorted out. . But no, He knew Louis was probably fuming at him. Either way though, Harry was more satisfied than he should be. He only wanted to protect Louis. . to have Louis to himself and never share him. . to never let another person come as close as touching him, or even looking at Louis the wrong way.  
Intense stares from the sweaty onlookers didn’t quite phase Harry as much as the quiet and child like sniffles coming from behind him did. Louis was really trying to pull himself together. He was always either an emotional or horny drunk. . I guess tonight he was both. But Harry knew this was his fault. He ruined the entire night for everyone. .Though his fists were aching with the sweet pain of protecting Louis, his heart was hurting. He KNEW he had to tell Louis something. .anything to get things back to normal again. .  
After Zayn had helped everyone get into the car, He started it up and let the music softly play, planning to drop Niall off at his flat first. Liam was sitting in the passengers seat next to Zayn, Niall was in the backseat leaned against the window, Louis in the middle, and Harry on the other side. Harry could literally feel Louis’ disgust towards him as he bumped his head on the window continuously. He swears he feels Louis even scoot away as he leans on Niall’s shoulder.   
‘Niall. . Can I sleep over with you tonight?" Louis asks into Niall’s shoulder.  
Before he could even lift his head to answer, Harry answered for him.  
‘No, You’re coming back home with me.’ Harry manages to speak out.   
He knew Louis blocked out his words though he was eyeing Harry down and clearly swallows his anger at him.  
‘Guess it’s out of the question then.’ Louis whispers to himself, Loudly enough for Harry to hear.  
‘Apparently I can’t do what I want anymore.’ He scoffs again, looking straight at Harry and shifting his body even further away,  
Harry was hurt by the way Louis was reacting, yes. But he knew this would happen. Deep down he knew from the beginning something like this was going to happen. Regardless of Louis’ anger, Harry was just protecting him. Louis doesn’t think it’s Harry’s place to protect him though.  
As they pull in front of Niall’s flat, Zayn offers to help Niall inside but he refused. He really was used to being drunk a lot, meaning. . He’d probably need more help sober than drunk. Zayn agreed but still didn’t leave until he could see the lights in Niall’s flat flicker on. Relieved and ready to just get Harry and Louis home, Zayn pulls the car out and begins driving again.  
‘Harry… What exactly happened?" Liam asks, turning around in his seat and placing a hand on Harry’s knee. Zayn was glancing curiously at Harry through the rear view mirror. Wanting a much easier atmosphere was one thing, but here they are. . asking Harry to explain something he could hardly even explain to himself..  
"You really want to know? Do all of you just want me to spill my guts right now and get it over with?!" Harry asks in obvious frustration.  
"You don’t—" Liam was interrupted by Louis.  
"Yes."   
Harry sighs and looks at Liam. No turning back now, he thought to himself.  
Taking a deep breath, Harry begins to spill his mind. He wasn’t sure where his words would take him, but hopefully it will at least make sense. Because he fucking knows nothing is making sense to him right now.  
"Well, Maybe it’s just me but, I don’t quite enjoy seeing my best mate being taken advantage of. It’s hard enough seeing him daily. . knowing how perfect he is, and then watching men literally pass him around like he is some kind of trophy!" Harry pauses, and breathes for a moment. Looking down at his hands as he twists his fingers together. Fuck it. he thought.  
"Oh yeah, But you want to know what HE did? That piece of shit? Right. Right. Well, if watching him feel up the man I love isn’t enough, let me just fast forward to our little chat about you , Louis.. You know when he went to the bathroom and left you sitting alone? I’m sure you knew he was planning on taking you home and fucking you, yeah? Even I knew that. oh but wait, this is the best part! I go into the bathroom and there he is, fixing his goddamn hair and adjusting his dick when he mentions you, Louis. Not to mention, he didn’t even remember your name. . So there we are. He’s just laughing as if it meant nothing when he claims how needy you were to be fucked by him. . He fucking LAUGHED at you."Harry takes a deep breath, trying not to choke on his tears. He wasn’t sure if they were tears of anger. . or tears of sadness.  
He doesn’t care to be honest. He’s in too deep.   
"Were you really begging like a puppy, Louis? . . like a goddamn puppy?!" Harry questions, turning towards Louis. He speaks out again before Louis even get’s a chance to respond.  
"If you think I’m going to let scum like that have you in the first place, You’re wrong. But to have someone speak of you like that? He was basically asking to be murdered,Louis." Harry lowers his voice to his whisper.  
"I’ll do it again if I have to. . " His voice softened even more as his eyes tear up.   
‘I’m just sick of sharing you. .’ He chokes out, burying his face in his hands, full out crying.  
The silence in the car after those words were spit out was unbearable. Harry felt so uneasy, and he knew they all were staring at him. But he couldn’t bring himself to look up. Not only that but the car has stopped. Apparently they have been parked in front of Harry and Louis’ flat for some time now. As Harry sits there trying to pull himself together, he hears Louis sniffle and choke out  
"Fuck this."  
That’s the only response out of Louis Harry got before he is slamming the car door and staggering his way inside. Harry began to frantically unbuckle himself to follow Louis inside. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say, but he couldn’t stand to see Louis storm off that that. He couldn’t stand seeing Louis walking away from him,. Just as he reached for the handle, Liam stops him,  
‘Harry, Let me explain something first . . " He calmly says, placing his hand on Harry’s leg once again..  
‘You aren’t the only one who has come to me drunk and crying. I didn’t want to get involved but I guess I kind of have to now. .I tried and tried to get you to tell Louis that you liked dick. I tried to get you to confess this obvious fucking love you have for him. How does he not know? I have no idea. You’re both blind, okay? Just listen to me. Louis has loved you from day one, mate. Just two days ago he came to me , going on about how he was going to give up on you and move on. . You just beat the literal shit out of a guy he was sweet on. . and now he finds out you love him? Not the best situation, He kind of has a reason to be mad!" Liam explains, raising his voice slightly.  
"Fuck… FUCK." Harry yells out before storming out of the car and running inside.  
Once inside, Harry frantically examined the lobby. It was empty. SHIT , Harry thought to himself. Louis doesn’t have his key. Harry made his way to the elevator, and almost violently continued to press the button in hopes that it would bring the elevator to him quicker.Which somehow he got lucky and was pressing the ‘3rd floor’ button within a few seconds. Standing directly in front of the door, He was ready to storm out in search for Louis.  
BING!  
The door opens, and Harry steps out. Picking up his pace as he walks through the hall he storms his way around the corner. That’s when he sees Louis sitting in the floor at their door with his forehead against his knees.  
Louis hears Harry’s foots steps and pulls himself up, just waiting. He doesn’t even say a word to him when Harry is unlocking the door. His hands were shaking. Louis could literally hear the key clicking against the handle of the door before Harry finally was able to unlock it.  
He doesn’t look at him either, But Louis knows that Harry has tears in his eyes. He is nervous because they both feel it in their gut. Something is going to be done, or said, and that will be the end of it.   
Harry isn’t ready to end anything. .   
As the door opens, Louis shoves himself past Harry and walks in. He takes off his shoes and patiently waits.   
As harry slipped in behind him, before the door was even closed, Louis walks up and almost violently shoves Harry into the door. Childishly punching him in the arms and chest with little to no force. Louis was never stronger than Harry, especially when he was drunk. .   
Louis’ face was red, and his eyes were wet with tears. Only a moment went by before he collapsed into Harry’s grip, clinging onto the back of Harry’s coat and hugging him tightly.  
‘I was never yours to share Harry. ." Louis cries out. Burying his face into Harry’s chest.  
‘I’ll change that if I can.." Harry speaks softly, running his hands through his curls.  
Louis clings to him tighter muffling his cries before realizing what he is doing. He flings himself out of Harry’s arms and glares at him.  
‘Why didn’t you fucking tell me?!" He wanted so badly to just slap some sense into Harry,  
‘Even if I did! I wouldn’t stand a chance with you!" Harry argues.  
‘Why am I even letting you talk right now?! You said plenty in the car! You can’t tell me who I can and can’t fuck unless it’s you i’m fucking!" Louis yells out as he backs away from Harry.  
‘Well. . Maybe it should be me!" Harry scoffs, grabbing onto Louis’ arm as he backs away and pulling him back in.  
"Why the fuck should it be you,Harry? Tell me that!"   
Harry pauses for a moment, and then grabs Louis’ face pulling him in, closing the remaining distance between them. He looks Louis in the eye, breathes, and then leans forward placing their lips together. Not exactly lightly either. Louis only stood there in shock looking at Harry’s face. He’s never seen him so up close and personal before. .   
Harry only slightly pulls back, Louis can feel his warm breath on his cheeks as he speaks out again.  
‘Because you love me.’  
Louis bites his lip, and looks up to Harry. . He only nods his head in agreement before Harry is dipping his head back down to steal another kiss. He can feel Louis’ warm tears fall between their cheeks, as thumbs away the tears, he whispers between kisses,  
"I’m so sorry."   
Harry was truly sorry that he never mentioned his love for Louis before. All of this could have been avoided. . But in a way, he wasn’t sorry because now. . here they are standing in their doorway sharing their second kiss. Or first real kiss rather, Because Louis was actually kissing back this time, and gripping even tighter onto Harry’s shirt.   
Louis was showing no signs of stopping as he pulled Harry down towards himself by the collar, parting his lips to sigh out into Harry’s mouth.   
‘Make me yours.’  
Without a doubt, That was Harry’s plan. By the time he was done with him. . Louis wouldn’t even think of sleeping with someone else. And if he did, He wouldn’t be able to resist moaning his name.   
Harry dipped his arms beneath Louis’ bum and picks him up. Harry didn’t care where he was taking him, as long as the surface was soft and Louis didn’t resist. As Harry stumbled into the living room with Louis in his arms, They pause in front of the couch. Harry shrugs and then connects lips with Louis again. He had already began to let out small and raspy grunts over the feeling of Louis growing hard against him, and they both just really needed to release the loads of stress they’ve kept bottled up from each other for so long.  
Turning his body and holding onto Louis, he sits down onto the couch so that Louis was sitting on top of him. Harry trails his hands up to Louis’ waist and tug at his shirt. Louis only smiles but obliges and with one swift motion, his shirt was sent flying across the room. Harry quickly followed suit.  
Louis eyes Harry’s chest down and licked his lips. Louis had an almost porn-star like face right now, he thought as he watched Louis skim his fingers across his collar bone.   
Harry had a sudden urge to lick every single inch of his body, and it showed through his eyes as he sharply looks at Louis from beneath his curls. He then leans forward and places his lips on Louis’ right nipple, followed by the left. Flicking his tongue out a bit before looking at him.  
‘Those are mine now.’ He whispers before trailing his kisses up to Louis’ neck.  
Apparently that was a soft spot, because the way Louis’ fingers gripped Harry’s hair and the way he moaned out caused Harry’s dick to twitch.  
Harry kissed harder at Louis’ neck, letting each sigh and moan soak in before he moved his fingers to Louis’ fly.  
‘Before this goes any further—" Harry says and pauses to kiss again at Louis’ neck.  
‘Take these off.’  
Louis breaks free from Harry’s grip, immediately jumping up to unzip his pants. His actions were almost desperate Harry thought, as he watched the pants fall off of his legs exposing those amazing thighs.  
Without a second thought, Harry was pulling his pants off as Louis stepped out of his own, waiting patiently for Harry to fumble with his button far too long for his liking. Harry kicked his legs a few times before the pants finally pooled to his ankles as he adjusted himself to a lying position on the couch, Cupping his hand behind Louis’ ass to pull him on top of him again.  
Louis straddled Harry, but left most of his weight on his knees. Ghosting his semi-hard on against Harry’s already rock hard dick, Harry sighs.   
‘No—’ He choked out, Pulling Louis in by the back of his neck.   
‘Sit..’ Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth before bucking his hips forward.  
Louis’ eyes fluttered shut. Harry watched as his eye lashes dusted his cheeks and he desperately just wanted to lay down and count each and every single one. But that thought was quickly diminished as Louis let all of his weight fall on to Harry.   
He could feel his dick against Louis’ ass for just a split second before he grinded back against him, feeling their cocks against each other between thin fabric.  
Harry choked back a moan, He has waited far too long to feel Louis throbbing on top of him. Just the thought of it drove him mad, yet here it was. . Fucking happening. It wasn’t a dream this time, It wasn’t some day dream Harry thought up as he wanked off in the shower. This was Louis’ body on top of him. . And that drove Harry insane.  
Harry’s hands cupped Louis’ ass, guiding him forward and back, over and over again against himself. His name only slightly slipped through Harry’s lips before Louis was pulling his face up and sloppily kissing at him.   
Harry loved this. He loved how it felt knowing Louis was kissing him out of desperation, out of lust that he’s held in for so long. . and most of all, out of love.  
Harry squeezes at Louis’ ass, absolutely loving the way he was grinding his hips against him. Louis lets out small moans considering he has grown fully hard now, and feeling himself rub against Harry is sending tingles down his spine, and causing goosebumps to form all over his body.  
They kiss sloppily in the dark room for what seemed like hours. Louis grinding up against him almost violently until Harry bravely traced his fingers beneath the elastic of Louis’ briefs, pulling him apart and watching closely for his reaction. Harry just really wanted to touch and feel how smooth Louis’ ass really was, and he almost drooled at the thought of being inside of him. To imagine feeling his hips meet the soft cushion of that utterly amazing ass nearly had Harry in tears.  
Louis gasps and grinds his hips back when he feels Harry’s fingers linger towards his rim. His body literally begged for Harry’s fingers. Harry felt like he was on top of the world as he watched Louis plead with him using his eyes,his breath, and his ass.  
‘Tell me what you want me to do, Louis.’ Harry questions softly with a smirk, inserting the tip of his middle finger into Louis. He only gasped and perked his ass into the air as a response.  
Harry knew he wouldn’t respond using words though, and he feels like maybe it’s for the better, as he uses one hand to spread Louis apart even more and the other to tease at his hole. Harry didn’t stop until Louis was assaulting him with his hips and high pitched whines.  
Louis was already upset over it though, as he pulled Harry’s face up to meet his own.  
"I’ve waited long enough for you, don’t fucking make me wait anymore!" Louis almost begs as he glares at Harry.  
Harry only lifts his eyebrow,glares right back at Louis, and bites his lip as he lunges his finger completely inside of him. He can feel Louis tighten around his long and slim fingers as he pulls out and pushes in again.  
Louis lets out a breathless moan, he knows Harry can hit that spot. He fucking knows it. He can see that rare look in Harry’s eyes. That ‘You’ll be screaming my name so loud and so hard you wont be able to talk tomorrow’ look.   
‘You make the sexiest faces, I swear.’ Louis sighs.  
Louis bucks his hips again, trying to force Harry’s fingers to hit that spot. Harry lifts his eyebrow again, and still says nothing. But you can see on his smug little fucking face that he just got a huge ego boost. Harry lifts up and kisses the center of Louis’ neck, and then the left collar bone, stopping on the right one, and sucking. All the while he is working his second finger in, Holding Louis’ around the waist tightly as he trembles.  
Louis moans out even louder, pushing Harry back down into the couch and burying his face into his chest as he pushes back against his fingers. Harry only slightly curls his fingers again and awaits Louis’ muffled choke.  
"Shiiiiiittt!" Louis moans out, gripping onto the couch cushions beneath Harry’s head of curls and Harry hits it again, and again, until Louis is begging for him to stop.  
‘Stop! S-Stop! I’m gonna come!" Louis whines, obviously wanting to reach his high, but forcing himself not to. Harry could easily ignore him and continue fingering away at him until he released all in his briefs, but Harry wouldn’t do that. . Harry was selfish. He kind of wanted Louis’ come on him. Only on him and not anywhere else.  
Harry pauses. He doesn’t even realize how badly HE wanted to be touched. He was only worried about Louis feeling good for a while there, yet there he was, beneath Louis rock-hard and  
leaking. He had absolutely no friction against him either, Louis’ ass has been perked in the air for the past ten minutes. ‘fuck’ he thought. ‘I bet you’re tight.’ he thought.  
‘I want you to ride me so badly right now.’ Harry blurted, immediately glancing down at his own dick and then away and turning red.  
He knew he had no reason to feel shy, That wasn’t it at all. He felt selfish. Why shouldn’t he ask Louis what he wants? Suddenly that didn’t matter when Louis’ little fingers make their way into Harry’s boxers. Which had an obvious wet spot on the front. Louis took that as a compliment though, smiling to himself as he pulled Harry’s cock out and slightly pulled his boxers down to his thighs.  
‘Is that what you want?" Louis whispered pulling himself up onto his knees and guiding Harry’s hands to the trim of his briefs.   
Harry hooked his thumbs into the trim of them and trailed themdown Louis’ milky thighs until they hugged tightly against them, causing them to stretch a bit.Harry’s eyes immediately focuses on the flushed dick that stood so beautifully in front of him.  
Louis was leaking with pre-cum as Harry just kneaded at his ass, watching every new drip form.  
He suddenly didn’t mind the slow pace anymore, Louis thought as he removed one of Harry’s hands from his ass and placed it on his dick.   
But i’d really like to be fucked by you now. Louis thought to himself again.   
He watches as Harry looks down at himself again, and back to Louis.  
He thinks maybe Harry just remembered what he wanted again, He always was so forgetful and he really was always being distracted. It just so happens that Louis’ body was what mesmerized Harry today, and it really threw him into some sort of trance to where he literally forgot about pleasuring each other.  
Louis said nothing and only smiles, easily slipping out of his briefs one leg at a time, then straddling Harry again. They really almost fit like a Puzzle piece, he thought as he grinded forward so their dicks rubbed together. Always keeping eye contact with Harry, he watched as he furrowed a brow and bit his lip while gripping onto Louis’ waist and guiding him forward and backwards against himself again, Finally lifting him up after a moan escaped Louis’ lips .   
Neither of them really had lube on their mind as Louis grabbed at Harry and adjusted him so his head was teasing against Louis’ rim.   
Harry had to force himself not to thrust completely into Louis, Which was really fucking hard, he thought. But Louis solved the problem as he slowly but surely lowered himself onto Harry.  
‘Goddamn, he’s big.’ Louis thought to himself, trying his best not to show any pain in his face as he took Harry completely. He fixed his eyes on Harry’s lips, watching them slightly part and be licked at the further down Louis went. He really does make the sexiest faces.  
‘Jesus.’ Louis whispered, finally feeling himself sit against Harry’s hips. Still trying not to show any sort of pain in his eyes, He quickly decided to just take it. Because he knows Harry will hit that spot again, He knows in just a matter of seconds, he’ll be screaming out in ecstasy instead of flinching in pain.   
He can hear Harry’s breaths become heavy as he lifts himself again. But before he could go any further, Harry had his hands on his waist again, guiding him right back down onto him.  
‘Feels ..so good’ Harry moans out, Moving his hands so that Louis is rotating his hips on top of him.Well, This was one way of doing it, Louis thought as he grinded with Harry inside of him. These small and smug movements easily taking the pain away.   
Once the pain was gone, Louis was lifting himself up , pulling Harry completely out before taking him in again.   
Harry’s mouth hung open as Louis quickened pace, Bouncing up and down on top of him. Harry couldn’t quite let any sound escape his lips, simply because not even a moan could explain the fucking way Louis was making him feel right now.  
Harry lifted himself up again putting his arms around Louis’ middle and hugging him tightly against himself as Louis continued to bounce. Harry had buried his face into Louis’ neck whispering the filthiest things he had ever heard. He could tell by the way Louis slowly moaned at his words, the way his hand shot between him to touch himself, only stopping when Harry pulled his hand away.   
‘You’d like that, yeah?’ Harry whispered again, Louis frantically nodding his head in response to Harry’s filthy words. He had Louis blushing like a mad man, and moaning with each little word to fall from Harry’s lips.  
The way they were sitting, Louis’ dick was getting enough friction because it was continuously rubbing against Harry’s stomach. It wasn’t as much friction as Louis would like. . but it was still friction. And Harry wasn’t going to let him jerk himself off, If anything that was Harry’s job.  
Louis’ movements began to slow as he leaned back carelessly pulling Harry with him. Louis was weak, and he was tired. So so tired, He couldn’t continue to ride Harry like that and to be honest he thinks he has a fever high enough to be sent to the hospital.  
Harry immediately took over for Louis, not wanting those soft moans to stop, he thrusted slowly into him. Watching closely at how Louis’ lips fell only slightly open letting his tongue ghost across his lips.  
He could feel Louis’ small and soft fingers trace up and down his back, and then grip onto his hips as Harry picked up his pace.  
Louis pulls Harry down by his neck, both falling into an open mouth kiss, wet and passionate. So so deep, Louis thought as he licked at Harry’s bottom lip. Hearing Harry moan is one thing, but physically feeling the moan was another. Louis’ dick twitched every single time Harry let out a raspy ‘Nngh’ and a soft ‘Ohh’ . Especially when that moan was released inside of Louis’ mouth.  
He was literally fighting himself not to come every single time  
Harry licked his lips, or even slightly opened his tired eyes to make eye contact. But he could tell that Harry was about to come, His hips began to jerk more violently and his moans more persistent.  
‘That’s it babe. Like—T-hat-’ Louis attempted to say before Harry’s jerky thrusts caused him to hit that spot again. Louis was moaning uncontrollably and Harry knew why. He continued to thrust into the exact same spot, Getting off on the sound of Louis’ being pleasured. Harry arches his back, but tries his best to continue and thrust. He moves his hand to Louis’ dick and strokes at him the best he can as he releases inside of him.   
He tenses up,His ears pop, His eyes squeeze shut, and then he feels Louis whine and thrust into his hand himself. He continued to thrust as Harry tightened his grip, Letting Louis release over his stomach and hand.  
Collapsing on top Louis, Harry breathes deeply. His face is squished against Louis’ shoulder and his eyes are closed.  
‘Holy shit.’ Harry says in a raspy voice.  
‘Yeah. .’ Louis responds in a daze.  
Though Harry was unable to focus as he was hitting his high, Louis couldn’t help but admit this was the best he’d ever had. Even though he had to do some of the work himself, watching Harry completely lose control on top of him would have gotten him off without even being touched. So Harry even slightly squeezing was more than enough to have Louis screaming his name so the entire country could hear; However, He wasn’t going to let Harry live it down.  
_________________________________________  
‘Com’on Lou!" Harry whined, lifting the large sweater Louis had stolen from him.  
"No! Harry! I’m tired, just . . please let me sleep!" Louis said, shifting his hips away from Harry and turning over in the bed. He quickly looked back at Harry to see his adorably cute pouty lips.  
‘Fine, But don’t make me do ALL the work again, okay?’ Louis said in an obvious sarcastic voice.  
“OH MY GOD! THAT WAS LIKE, TWENTY MINUTES AGO." Harry whines loudly


End file.
